


Mattina, una delle ultime

by michirukaiou7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/silenzio_assenso.html">Criticoni, Silenzio-assenso</a></p><p>Il ragazzo gli restituì uno sguardo stanco e si sforzò di sorridere: sapevano tutti e due perfettamente cosa significava; Sirius poté leggere, negli occhi di Remus, la domanda <i>Cosa ne sarà di me, dopo Hogwarts? Ci sarà ancora qualcuno a vegliare con me durante la luna piena?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mattina, una delle ultime

Sirius Black guardò l’esile luce che filtrava tra gli interstizi della Stamberga Strillante, ogni sospiro smuoveva l’aria fredda che si respirava tra quelle quattro mura fatte di assi mal messe, e chiuse gli occhi; sentiva ancora gli strascichi di Padfoot, perché il naso gli pizzicava per la polvere posata ovunque in quella stanza e le orecchie si tendevano ad ascoltare rumori che, nel giro di qualche minuto, non sarebbe più stato in grado di cogliere. Rimaneva anche, del grosso cane nero, l’eccitazione per l’odore del mattino che strisciava, portata dal vento, fin lì, fatta di freddo, umidità e luce soffusa; si accomodò meglio sulle assi sconnesse del pavimento della Stamberga e guardò Remus J. Lupin, ancora accartocciato in una delle tante pose dolorose che aveva assunto durante la trasformazione da lupo a ragazzo, che l’avevano lasciato mezzo svenuto e mezzo addormentato là in terra. Avevano corso tutta la notte, e anche lui iniziava a sentirsi la mente annebbiata dalla stanchezza e il fastidio di qualche livido qua e là, ma non avrebbe perso quelle notti di plenilunio per nulla al mondo.  
James e Peter avevano disertato, con suo grande nervosismo: il primo aveva un appuntamento con la Evans, e il secondo… beh, aveva deciso di rimanere a reggere il moccolo a quei due. Ripugnante. Come poteva, Prongs, preferire quella tizia a Remus? Bella era bella, sexy anche, ma… insomma, Remus era Remus! Erano amici, avevano diviso insieme quasi ogni minuto di quegli ultimi sette anni e  _lui_  osava preferirgli una sventola dagli occhi verdi?  
La sgradevolissima sensazione di impotenza, legata all’imminente fine dei suoi anni ad Hogwarts, gli angustiò la mattinata, come un saporaccio persistente in bocca, di cui non ci si riesce a liberare neppure lavandosi i denti; la McGonagall lo aveva sgridato più di una volta, ricordandogli che  _Hogwarts non è il mondo, signor Black, ma solo una scuola in cui prepararsi per il mondo!_ , ma non era servito: cosa poteva capirne, quella donna? Lei il suo posto dove stare lo aveva, il più fantastico esistente sulla terra, tra l’altro; lui, in quel momento, non aveva neppure un tetto sotto il quale andare a dormire, una volta sceso dall’espresso della scuola. Certo, James gli aveva già promesso di ospitarlo, ma… Ma non c’era una casa ad aspettarlo, là fuori; c’era un mondo fichissimo, enorme, tutto da esplorare e sfidare, ma era un pensiero in parte…  _angosciante_. Hogwarts era stata, per sette anni, la sua casa, la sua famiglia ed il suo mondo: un mondo, per l’esattezza, di cui si sentiva padrone incontrastato, di cui conosceva le regole ed ogni singolo anfratto.  
Là fuori, invece, avrebbe dovuto ricominciare tutto da zero.  
_Lavorare_ , per dire: nessuno, in casa sua, aveva una vaga idea di cosa volesse dire, né lui aveva la benché minima idea di come ci si procurasse una casa. Dopo tanti anni di regno incontrastato, era piuttosto deprimente ritrovarsi a tornare un comune mortale.  
Sospirò.  
Si tenne le ginocchia con le mani e si dondolò un po’ avanti e indietro, gettando un’occhiata alla figura scomposta di Remus; beh, per lui sarebbe stato ancor più difficile. Il suo “piccolo problema peloso” gli avrebbe creato pessime referenze in qualunque ambito della sua esistenza futura, perché erano in pochi, là fuori, ad essere comprensivi come il Preside, pronti a capire che Lupin era una persona fantastica che,  _casualmente_ , diventava un lupo per qualche notte al mese; non avrebbero visto l’indole gentile, la passione per lo studio, il suo senso del dovere e dell’amicizia: l’occhio sarebbe caduto sulla parola  _licantropo_  e tutto il resto sarebbe stato azzerato.  
Bello schifo.  
La vita di James e Peter era più tranquilla della loro, considerò: avevano tutti e due una famiglia in grado di supportarli, non un branco di stronzissimi retrogradi come lui; forse per questo capiva bene Remus, anche se non era un tipo da grandi riflessioni come Prongs: loro partivano, in un certo senso… svantaggiati.  
Beh, non proprio: Remus aveva degli amici come loro, aveva  _lui_ , e  _lui_  era nientemeno che Sirius Black; cosa poteva pensare di poter fare, il mondo, al signor Sirius Black?, pensò deciso e ghignante. Se la sarebbe cavata, se la sarebbero cavata tutti e quattro, insieme, anche senza più dormire nella stessa stanza, mangiare allo stesso tavolo e passare insieme ogni secondo della loro giornata.  
Lupin si rigirò sul pavimento, mugugnando, e Sirius si fermò un attimo ad osservare i lividi e le contratture dei muscoli sulle sue braccia ossute, laddove il mantello che gli aveva messo addosso non arrivava a coprirle. Con una gran fatica, il ragazzo aprì gli occhi: poté scorgere, per un istante, il fugace bagliore dorato e selvatico nel fondo delle sue pupille, e poi il lupo che tornava a nascondersi, in attesa della luna, lasciando l’iride di un placido color cioccolato.  
Remus lottò per mettersi a sedere, guardandosi attorno con espressione leggermente sconvolta, così come i suoi capelli.  
Sirius tese una mano a togliergli due fili d’erba dalla fronte – Bentornato. Mi dispiace che non ci siano anche Prongs e Peter, ma hanno promesso che ci saranno alla prossima luna piena.  
La prossima luna.  
L’ultima.  
Il ragazzo gli restituì uno sguardo stanco e si sforzò di sorridere: sapevano tutti e due perfettamente cosa significava; Sirius poté leggere, negli occhi di Remus, la domanda  _Cosa ne sarà di me, dopo Hogwarts? Ci sarà ancora qualcuno a vegliare con me durante la luna piena?_ Black si chinò a dargli un bacio sulle labbra, per cancellare la piega malinconica delle labbra dell’altro; sì, Remus aveva lui, e nemmeno lo stupido mondo poteva sperare di avere a che fare con Sirius Black; ghignò soddisfatto: la vita dopo Hogwarts sarebbe stata fantastica.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata remixata da [beesp](http://beesp.livejournal.com/) per il [Wolfstar Italian Remix 2010](http://community.livejournal.com/wolfstar_ita/10077.html) della community [wolfstar_ita](http://community.livejournal.com/wolfstar_ita/) e potete leggere [qui](http://community.livejournal.com/wolfstar_ita/17142.html) la sua "Somebody to love"!


End file.
